Any energized product in modern society is not ideally efficient. Therefore, the consumption of energy is accompanied by the emission of heat. Dissipation of heat from an energized product is a common industrial engineering consideration. Electronic products are particularly susceptible to excessive heat. Personal computers contain fans for keeping sensitive electronic parts at or near the ambient temperature by dissipating the heat by convection.
Thermally conductive polymer compounds also exist to dissipate heat by conduction. These compounds are formed into parts to serve as heat sinks, radiators, etc. and other items more traditionally made of metal. Often aluminum oxide, or more commonly called alumina, is used as an additive to a thermoplastic polymer matrix to serve as the vehicle for dissipation of heat. But alumina is a particularly abrasive material which can degrade the internal surfaces of manufacturing equipment such as compounding extruders.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,902,283 (Barber et al.) discloses thermally conductive polyamide compounds using zinc sulfide.